The Diner
by SG-LAB
Summary: A modern day fic. Athos has been going to a diner for breakfast after all night stakeouts for the last few months. One morning he meets the owner's strong independent daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Notes. So I'm struggling with the latest chapter of Settling Back in Again when this plot bunny took over

Chapter 1

It had been a few months ago when Athos started going to a diner he came across one early morning on his way home from a stake out. It had become a regular thing to go to Boden's Family Diner for breakfast after a late night stake out.

Over a month had passed since he had dined there and he felt it was overdue. It was a nice quiet place. The service was good and he liked the owner Hubert Boden. Hubert was smart and liked to challenge Athos over social issues.

Athos was staring into his coffee cup considering caffeinated, but he knew he needed sleep as soon as he got home.

"I doubt you can divine anything from ground coffee beans," a woman's voice spoke next to him.

Athos looked up blinking several times trying to focus. The young woman looking down at him smiled. Her smile lit up her entire face and Athos couldn't help smiling back.

"De-caf?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," he held out his cup.

"Athos!" Hubert shouted from the kitchen door. "Been a long time. You've met my daughter, I see."

Athos looked from Hubert to the woman pouring him his coffee. He looked at her nametag. "Sylvia?"

"Sylvie," she corrected. "My father insists on calling me Sylvia."

"Because that's what your mother and I named you, Sylvia, God rest her soul," he crossed himself.

"Catholic?" Athos raised his eyebrows surprised.

"The Christmas and Easter kind," Sylvie said.

Athos nodded, he could relate to that. At least he could when he was growing up. His parents liked to put on an image of being good Catholics. Now he wasn't sure what he would call himself. His teammate and friend Aramis was the only one of their team who went to church with any kind of regularity.

"Athos?" Sylvie caught his attention. "My father has talked about you."

"Oh?" He couldn't imagine what Hubert would say about him to his daughter.

"You're a cop," she eyed him.

"I am," he felt his spine stiffen just a little.

She hummed a noncommittal noise. "So, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, coffee is fine, thank you," Athos relaxed.

"Athos, I'm making you my world's famous omelet," Hubert said sticking his head out the kitchen door again. "No arguments."

Athos smiled and gave in. Hubert was not a man to argue with when it came to food.

TM

Athos met his teammates at a quiet pub later that evening. He spent his drive home from the diner thinking about Sylvie Boden. She was definitely Hubert's daughter. But he suspected she could be even more challenging than him.

"Hey, Athos," Athos shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sorry," he looked at Porthos.

"You get enough sleep?" Porthos asked.

"Apparently not," Athos rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I need to get home," d'Artagnan announced getting up from his seat.

"How's Constance doing?" Aramis asked.

Constance was nearly nine months pregnant and stuck with bedrest for the last month.

"She's going out of her mind," d'Artagnan said.

"Send her our love," Porthos said. "I think I'll go home too; I have a date with Elodie tomorrow," Porthos had met Elodie five months ago when he had to tell her, her police officer husband was killed in the line of duty. She had just found out she was pregnant that day and was going to tell her husband that night.

Porthos and she had struck up a friendship and it led to a few dates. He knew it was moving fast and he worried about her, but he couldn't not continue seeing her.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Aramis said to Athos. "You look dead on your feet."

Athos graciously handed over his keys and followed his friend out.

TM

Monday morning Athos and his team dubbed 'The Musketeers' within the department were called to a company 'Reuse, Reduce, Repurpose and Recycle Waste Management' over a protest happening on their property. It wasn't a call their team would usually be involved in, but Athos' team were investigating the company for illegal dumping.

Uniforms were following them in trying to diffuse the situation as quickly and peacefully as possible.

"Miss Boden," Athos looked at the woman holding a sign and chanting a protest while dodging uniform officers.

"Detective," she looked at him continuing what she had been doing.

Athos waved off the uniform officer and stepped closer to Sylvie. "You know you're trespassing."

"And they're illegally dumping toxic waste," she said.

"Take it up with the proper authorities," Athos said as he pulled out a zip tie. "For now I'm going to have to arrest you."

Sylvie dropped her sign placing her hands behind her back as if she had done this many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later Athos felt compelled to go eat at Boden's Family Diner. He wasn't coming back from a stakeout this time.

He found his usual spot and waited for some service. It was an afternoon, nearly dinner time. Only a few customers were there.

"You," she huffed slapping a menu down on his table. "Coffee?"

"Caffeinated, please," he said. "I hope your stay in jail wasn't too bad."

"It's happened before," at his raised eyebrow she rolled hers. "Civil disobedience."

He nodded figuring as much. "What do you do when you're not trying to fix the ills of the world or serving meals here?"

"I teach six year olds during the school year," she said.

"They let you do that with a record?" He asked.

"I never let it interfere with my work. The children always come first and I have never given the school a reason to think otherwise," she was getting irritated. "Besides, I've never been convicted. None of those businesses could prove we were actually breaking any laws, we were always within the proper limits of protesting."

Athos raised his hand in surrender. "Is your father here?" Athos was surprised he hadn't seen Hubert yet.

"No," she said. "He wasn't feeling well today. So, is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope he feels better soon," he said. "You wouldn't happen to know how to cook your father's world famous omelet, would you?" Athos asked.

Sylvie looked at Athos for a long moment and smiled. Although the smile seemed against her will. "I think I can manage."

When she walked off to the kitchen Athos realized he was smiling too.

TM

"So, who is she?" Aramis sat down in the chair next to Athos' desk, mischief in his eyes.

Athos glared at Aramis. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Aramis grinned.

"What's this?" Porthos came over propping one hip on Athos' desk.

"Nothing," Athos said.

"That woman Athos handcuffed at the protest about a week ago," Aramis explained. "It occurred to me they already met. And there's something different about you the last couple of weeks."

d'Artagnan plopped down at his desk across from Athos. He looked exhausted and jittery all at once. "How much coffee have you had already today?" Athos asked relieved at the change of subject even if it was at d'Artagnan's expense.

"Too much," d'Artagnan much.

"Everything will go fine, d'Artagnan," Aramis reassured him.

d'Artagnan was taking Constance to the hospital in an hour for a C-section. It had been planned weeks ago when her doctor wanted her on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy.

"Come on," Athos stood up walking over to d'Artagnan wrapping an arm around his shoulders leading him out with their friends close behind.

"Where are we going?" d'Artagnan asked.

"We're picking up Constance and going to hospital together," Athos explained.

TM

It was dark when Athos arrived at the diner. It had been a long day, but a good one. It was a surprising day too. Porthos and Aramis were probably never going to let d'Artagnan or Constance live it down for this surprise either. But then Aramis was positively gleeful now. The young couple didn't know what they were in for.

Athos entered the diner. He was the only customer to his surprise. Sylvie sat behind the counter, chin propped up by her hand where her elbow rested on the counter.

"You look happy," she said sitting up.

"Congratulate me," he said. "I am the proud uncle of triplets."

Sylvie whistled impressed. "Do you have pictures?" She looked amused.

He tried to scowl, but relented pulling out his phone. "Two boys and a girl. No names yet."

"She's your sister then?" Sylvie asked.

"Not by blood. I've worked with both of them for a few years. Along with these two," he showed her a picture of Porthos and Aramis.

"Nice family you have there," she said.

"They have their moments," he smiled fondly. "Speaking of family; how is your father?"

"He's going to see the doctor tomorrow," she said.

"Is it serious?" Athos frowned worried.

"His symptoms seem to come and go. Sometimes the doctors can't find anything wrong. When they do see something wrong, it doesn't last long enough for them to figure it out," she looked down at her hands like she could find an answer there.

"I'm sorry," he reached over hesitantly grasping one of her hands.

TM

Athos looked at what they had about Reuse, Reduce, Repurpose and Recycle Waste Management.

"What's all this?" Porthos came around standing over Athos' shoulder. "That waste management business?"

"What do we have on them?" Athos said.

"Our search warrant should be ready tomorrow," Aramis said from his desk a couple feet from Athos'.

Athos brushed his hand through his hair feeling frustrated. "Sylvie," he said.

"Sorry?" Aramis asked.

"The woman from the protest," Athos explained. What was compelling him to tell them, he had no clue. "I met her a few weeks ago at a diner I've been going to occasionally. Her father owns the place and she's been helping him out over the summer. He's gotten sick and Sylvie thinks it's from illegal waste dumping."

Porthos and Aramis exchanged a look. "What?" Athos asked exasperated.

"Nothing," Porthos said. "Just the first time we've seen you so driven for justice."

"I've always cared about justice," Athos argued.

"No, I know," Porthos said. "Just somethin' different this time. Good different."

"Do we get to meet this Sylvie?" Aramis asked.

Athos briefly glowered, but shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well. Come on. I'm buying."

Porthos and Aramis shared a grin following Athos.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they had arrived at the diner it was closed. Athos pulled out his phone making a quick call. "I can't wait until Constance gets back to work," he said when he was finished with his call. Constance worked at the precinct. She was amazing with a computer. The amount of information she could find with a few strokes over the keyboard impressed all of them.

"Did you find out where Sylvie lives?" Aramis asked.

Athos nodded looking disgruntled.

"It might be a while," Porthos said. "Constance just gave birth to triplets."

TM

They arrived at an old apartment building. They found her door and Athos knocked.

The door opened. Sylvie stood in the doorway, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and before Athos could figure out what was happening she collapsed against his chest. A sob wrenched from her. He could feel her shaking as his arms came around her.

"He's gone," she managed to say through her tears.

TM

When Sylvie couldn't cry anymore; she pulled back wiping her face with her hands. She let them in offering them something to drink.

"Sylvie," Athos placed a hand on her arm. "We're investigating the waste management company you were protesting against."

"What?" She sat down across from the three men. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it?" Athos said.

"Sylvie, is there anything you can tell us?" Aramis asked.

Sylvie sighed. "Not much either, but I worked for them for about three months."

Athos' eyes looked sharply at her. "You didn't tell me that."

She shrugged. "Didn't think it would do much. But I came across some papers that didn't look right while there."

"You didn't take them did you?" Athos asked.

"No," she huffed. "I didn't think that would be a good idea."

When they were getting up to leave, Sylvie wrapped her hand around Athos' wrist. "Would you come to the funeral?" She asked. "He liked you."

Athos rested his hand over the one she had wrapped around his wrist. "Of course, your father was a good man."

TM

The next day the search warrant for the waste management company was served. Standing in the middle of one of the board rooms of the company's building, the three men couldn't help their shock.

"Shit," Porthos breathed out.

Arrests were swift. The entire business was shut down. Environmental agencies moved in.

TM

Athos stood next to Sylvie, her hand tightly wrapped around his. They were outside with many of her father's neighbors.

Sylvie had had her father's remains cremated as was his wish. In her free arm she held them close to her side in a silver urn.

They were standing at a garden outside his apartment building. It had been tended by Sylvie's mother until her death when Sylvie was fifteen. Her father took over caring for the garden and spread her ashes around it. Now Sylvie would do the same with her father's ashes.

When the service was over and ashes had been spread most of the people attending had dispersed. Most of the apartment building had been abandoned. It would soon be completely empty.

"Where will you go?" Athos asked walking Sylvie to her car.

"I have a hotel room. I'll be looking for an apartment. I need to move things out of here and put them in storage," she stopped to look at the building one more time.

"This might be a little forward and I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but you're welcome to stay in my extra room in my flat," he said.

He really didn't know what he was doing when it came to Sylvie. He had been in a bad marriage a few years ago and he didn't think he could be in another relationship again. Of course he didn't even know how Sylvie felt and he wasn't about to push her now when she had just lost her father.

"You may be right," she said. "But I accept," she leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips.

He closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. His thoughts were confused, but he shut those thoughts off and savored the kiss.

When they parted they said nothing and continued towards the car.

TM

Athos let Sylvie in to his flat first. She walked around the living room, eyes wide. "I've never been in such huge flat," she said.

Athos shrugged uncomfortable at the attention. He didn't really care. He didn't know why he chose it.

"I'll show you your room," he led her down the hall. The room was sparse, but clean and had a descent bed.

Sylvie had carried a suitcase with her she had put in her car earlier in the day. She placed on the floor near the foot of the bed.

"Athos," she turned around walking up to him. They kissed again. It was even more passionate. She shoved his jacket off going for his tie and buttons.

Athos was equally busy. He searched for the zipper on her dress behind her back. He pushed it down her shoulders and she stepped out of it when it hit the floor.

He shoved his trousers down while toeing off his shoes before following her to the bed.

TM

Athos woke to a weight on his shoulder. He looked over trying to focus on his alarm clock, but it wasn't there. His head turned to his other side solved the mystery of the weight on his shoulder.

Dark curls spread out over his chest and shoulder. He sighed thinking this was a bad idea. But he couldn't completely bring himself to feel that way.

He liked this woman. He liked being challenged by her. She had enormous strength and heart.

"Hi."

He looked down at her face smiling up at him. "Hi," as morning after's it was going all right he supposed.

"You're not freaking out on me are you?" She asked.

Athos huffed a slight laugh. "Oddly, no. Although I feel like I should. You just lost your father."

"Athos, I don't regret it and no, you did not take advantage of me," she leaned over him kissing him on the lips. She lay down on her side looking at him.

He turned on his side facing her. He noticed her necklace she still wore. The pendant was resting on the pillow. It was one of the first things he noticed about her. She often times had her fingers touching the pendant.

"Where did you get this?" The tips of his fingers barely touched the pendant.

She cradled it in her hands. "My mother gave it to me. It was given to her by her mother who came from Alsace."

A phone ringing interrupted them. "It's mine," Athos said.

Sylvie leaned over the edge of the bed pulling up Athos' suit jacket and handing it to him.

Athos fished it out of his inside pocket. He grunted. "d'Artagnan. Lunch right, I forgot. Yes. I'll ask," he pulled his phone from his ear and turned to Sylvie. "I had plans for lunch with Constance and d'Artagnan today. I just remembered."

"Go, I'll be fine," Sylvie said.

"How would you feel coming with me? You don't have to; Constance was extending the offer," he said.

"I won't be in the way?" She looked pensive.

"No, I think Constance would be thrilled in fact. I'll make sure they don't harass you."

"Will your other friends be there too?" She asked.

"No, they have other plans," he said.

"All right, I accept," she moved to climb out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get dressed," she laughed.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Sylvie accepts your invitation. Just be nice," he grimaced getting an ear full from Constance. He should know better; Constance was one of the kindest women he knew.

When he finished the call he had to admit he was glad Sylvie was coming with him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athos and Sylvie walked up to the d'Artagnans' front door. It was nice little starter house. Although now with three babies they were really going to need to find something bigger soon.

"You'd think you were taking me to meet your parents," Sylvie teased him coming up beside him in front of the door.

"No worries there," he said. "They've both past."

She was about to respond when the door opened. Constance stood looking a bit frazzled holding a baby in her arms. "Thank God," she leaned over putting said baby in Athos' arms. "Come in," she said. "You must be Sylvie," she smiled suddenly looking more relaxed.

Athos stared at the infant in his arms and then at its mother.

"That's the boy," Constance informed him ushering them inside.

"Do these poor souls have names yet?" Athos asked.

"Yes," Constance said. "Athos, would you be a dear and take him to the nursery? d'Artagnan's in there with the girls."

Athos adjusted the baby in his arms hoping he wouldn't start crying on him. At the same time he worried about Sylvie. He would hardly call what they were doing as dating. And yet he took her to lunch with two of his closest friends.

"d'Artagnan," he said coming into the room. d'Artagnan looked as exhausted as Constance. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, love you too," d'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "Watch the language."

"They're a week old," Athos said.

"So, tell me about this Sylvie," d'Artagnan said.

Athos simply stared at the younger man.

TM

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you the shovel talk or the third degree," Constance led Sylvie to the couch where they sat next to each other.

Sylvie couldn't help the giggle that let loose.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," Constance said. "It's difficult losing parents when we're young."

Sylvie looked a little startled. It seemed Constance understood. "Thank you."

"The five of us are all orphans of sorts," Constance said.

"He'd been sick on and off for a while, but then he had a heart-attach. I guess it was all too much for him," Sylvie gulped in air. She felt Constance's hand reach up squeezing her shoulder.

TM

"You're very lucky to have found such a wonderful family, Athos," Sylvie followed Athos to his apartment door. "I can't imagine what Aramis and Porthos must think of me," she felt ridiculous falling apart in front of two strangers and sobbing into the arms of a man she barely knew.

"You had just lost your father," Athos said. "They understood."

They had had a wonderful afternoon with Constance and d'Artagnan. Sylvie sat on their floor with Constance, d'Artagnan and the triplets playing with the babies. They managed to drag Athos on the floor with them eventually.

He liked to claim otherwise, but Sylvie knew he enjoyed the children.

TM

The next day Sylvie went to the diner deciding to keep it running for now. She still had some employees after all and they couldn't afford to lose their jobs now.

Athos left for work the same time she had left. He told her he might come by the diner at lunch time bringing his friends this time.

"Sylvie, are you sure you're ready to open up already?" Rochelle, one of diner's waitresses asked sticking her head in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Rochelle," Sylvie said to the young woman. Rochelle had recently started working at the diner. She was working there and going to university.

By lunch time three men entered the diner. Sylvie looked out from the kitchen and smiled.

"So, which one?" Rochelle asked.

"Sorry," Sylvie looked confused at her friend.

"Which one of those good looking men has you smiling like that?" Rochelle gestured towards Sylvie.

Sylvie looked down embarrassed. "The one with the green eyes."

Rochelle made a noise Sylvie couldn't translate. "I'll see what they want?" Sylvie wiped her hands grabbing pad and pencil. They were sitting at the table Athos usually occupied.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," Sylvie greeted them.

TM

Athos sighed walking ahead of Porthos and Aramis when they returned to the precinct.

"Athos, we're happy for you," Aramis said catching up to him.

"There's nothing to tell," Athos said.

"Right," Porthos patted Athos on the back. "How about that case."

Athos nodded grateful for Porthos' chance of subject.

TM

Athos and Sylvie hadn't really talked about that first night they slept together. And they continued the pattern for the next week. However they moved to Athos' bed the second night.

Athos lay on his side facing Sylvie whose back was to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

He had the day off and offered to help Sylvie clean out her father's flat.

He felt her shift in his arms. "Hey," she tried to focus on him. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Just thinking about this," he waved his hand around them.

"I promise to go looking for a flat as soon as my father's is taken care of," she said.

"There's no rush," he said.

"I'm sure you'd like your space back," she looked at him amused.

He shrugged and she yawned falling back asleep minutes later.

TM

She stood in the middle of her father's flat holding the last box to be removed in her arms. She felt Athos move up behind her. He didn't say anything.

"Okay," she simply nodded turning and following him out the door.

TM

Athos took her back to his apartment once they had taken care of all the things Sylvie wanted to save from her father's flat. She had left all of it in storage.

He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Six Months Later

A couple of weeks after cleaning out her father's flat Sylvie moved in with her young friend Rochelle. The young woman had expressed the need for some financial help so Sylvie offered to help by moving in with her for a while.

But she found herself spending more time at Athos' flat anyway. Two weeks ago, she officially moved in with Athos after Rochelle was able to find another roommate.

Sylvie looked down at the middle of their living room floor amused. Aramis was lying on his back surrounded by three babies and he was clearly in heaven.

The spell was suddenly broken as little Alexandre d'Artagnan started crying. Athos appeared and leaned over picking the baby up into his arms. With a few seconds Alex had calmed down. His uncle Athos always seemed to have a way with the boy.

"Oh no," Aramis grimaced. "Constance, Emily needs to be changed," Constance and d'Artagnan appeared picking up Emily and Theresa.

"What's wrong with you?" Porthos and Elodie had just arrived with their two month old daughter Marie-Cessette. The couple had married a month ago and Porthos was in the process of officially adopting Marie.

Aramis pouted. "Alex likes Athos better, Emily needed to be changed and d'Artagnan absconded with Theresa."

"You can't abscond with your on child," d'Artagnan argued sitting on the couch next to Athos with the two children.

"Here, you can hold Marie," Elodie handed her over to Aramis who smiled happily sitting up and leaning against the couch.

Athos suddenly stood up with Alex. "You need changing, young man. Oh Aramis, you can hold our child in eight months," he said before slipping into the extra room where they had set up for the children.

Several wails of shock could be heard from the living room. Athos looked amused entering the bedroom where Constance was finishing changing Emily. "Well, that's one way of telling them," she looked over her shoulder amused.

"I'm sure I'll be paying for it later," he admitted.

Sylvie had gone to Constance when she first found out she was pregnant. Her relationship with Athos was so uncertain for Sylvie at the time. The two women had become fast friends and were becoming close friends with Elodie as well.

They returned a few minutes later with the two babies cleaned and changed. Athos sat down next to Sylvie who gave him a look, but he wasn't too worried.

The boys came over congratulating him. "You're going to be great parents," d'Artagnan offered.

"I admit I was terrified," Athos said.

"You have us uncles and aunts to help you," Porthos offered.

"And cousins to play with," Aramis offered lifting Marie up a little hire in his arms.

Athos turned to look at Sylvie. They shared a smile.

Athos never thought he would be in this place in his life. A woman who love him faults and all and he loved back and a baby on the way.

Sylvie rested her head against the side of Athos' head. She let her employees take care of the diner for the most part and taught during the school year.

A knock on the door brought them back from their thoughts. "I got it," Porthos offered. They were expecting pizza.

Everyone got up except for Athos and Sylvie. The couple looked to each other and met with a kiss.

Alex's crying quickly ended the kiss however. "Yes, I know," Athos pulled the child closer to him. "You have not been forgotten."

Sylvie smiled at Athos' way with Alex looking forward to seeing him with their child.

The End


End file.
